


Love After A Long Day

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: You and Pyrrha share a loving afternoon together after both of you had a long day.





	Love After A Long Day

Pyrrha couldn’t stop the loud and needy moan that left her lips as she gripped the bed sheets as hard as she could, a lustful smile on her face and a soft blush on her cheeks, her body twisting and writhing from the pleasure of having your cock buried inside of her. Five minutes ago, she was patiently sitting on the bed in a cheerleader uniform that barely fit her and waiting for you to come back home, but now, she had your cock buried inside of her, once again to her delight. “Yes! Yes! I love you so much.~” The words left her lips as whines, but you could hear and love and passion that resided in them. The Mistral girl happily bucked her hips back against yours, groaning and moaning as she sat on her hands and knees.

 

A sharp gasp left the girl as you moved your hands from her hips to her breasts, gliding them along her stomach and lifting her top over her soft mounds. Groping and kneading her soft chest, you slowly bent over her as your hips continued to slam away into her. It had been such a long day for the both of you, work taking up your time and stressing you while training had taken up Pyrrha’s time. The two of you needed this more than you could imagine, but here you were, breathing heavily and gasping as your lips met in a loving and supportive kiss. Even as your hands squeezed and clenched down around her soft skin, you could hear the lustful and blissful moan that escaped the Mistral girl’s lips.

 

“Babe… I… I want to taste you...” Pyrrha turned her head to look at you, a loving look in her eyes as her hips stopped bucking against you. It was clear she didn’t want you to stop, but she also wanted more than just having your cock buried inside of her. Of course, feeling you slam your hips against her own, the redhead was quick to throw her head back and gasp happily at the feeling of having you buried inside of her. “Fu… I love you and your cock.” However, the moment your hips stopped, a soft and quiet pout rumbled in her throat, conflicted from wanting to have you finish inside of her and wanting to be able to taste your cock.

 

Of course, you quickly made the decision for her, bringing your hands back to her hips and slowly pulling out of her tight snatch. A soft chuckle left your lips when her pout turned into a soft gasp, suddenly feeling empty inside compared to before. Though, you don’t exactly get a chance to say anything and enjoy the sight of your girlfriend needy and whining as you were suddenly pushed back to the edge of the bed, a quiet sound leaving you as she got on her knees and between your legs. Before you could say anything, her soft eyes gazed up at you from under your shaft, a loving and lustful look in her emerald hues.

 

The young girl didn’t hesitate to wrap her hand around the base of your shaft, slapping herself in the face with your arousal-coated cock. It brought a smile to her face to feel it slapping her cheek, her tongue darting out of her mouth and suddenly dragging along down to your base. Without saying a word, Pyrrha wrapped her lips around your full balls, slowly stroking your member and letting it rest against her face. Pleasing you was always something Pyrrha went all out to do, excitement rushing through her as she brought one of her hands under her cheerleading skirt and between her legs, teasing her clit as she swirled her tongue around your hefty sack.

 

Leaning your head back, you couldn’t help but give in to the pleasure that your lover was giving you, enjoying each and every second of her affection and adoration. The way her tongue traveled around your balls while her soft hand traveled along your member, it was magical to say the least. It didn’t help that she seamlessly moved from under your cock to dragging her tongue up toward the top of your shaft, her soft lips parting around the top of your member and engulfing the first few inches of it. It was a wonderful feeling to have her tongue swirl around your cock, her lips slowly sinking lower and lower and lower down your shaft until she reached the base. 

 

Closing her eyes as she coiled her tongue around the cock that she loved, Pyrrha didn’t hesitate to plunge a finger into her wet snatch. Even as she bobbed her head up and down the length of your cock, pulling back until only the tip remained past her lips, just to push back down until she reached your base and happily gagged on your cock. However, she was quick to pull back up a second time, this time popping her lips off of your cock and slapping herself with it again, a hot and heavy breath leaving her when you dick slapped her cheek.

 

However, that was all it took to send you over the edge and into your orgasm, a sharp gasp leaving you as your cock throbbed in her hand. Rope after rope after rope of cum left your twitching cock as it painted your girlfriend’s face, making her gasp with each and every strand of your spunk that touched her skin. Even when you stopped cumming, you watched as Pyrrha happily kissed the tip of your cock, making sure to coat her lips in as much of your cum as she could manage. Though, you weren’t able to say anything as she dragged her tongue along her lips with a blush on her cheeks, left to sit and look at your lover be the happy, cum-covered mess that she was. Something about the way she giggled and continued to happily lick her lips warmed your heart, making it clear just how much she loved you and being turned into a mess by you.

 

Of course, being the loving girlfriend that she was, Pyrrha didn’t hesitate to start dragging her tongue along your shaft, making sure to get each and every inch of your cock that she could. She wanted to get every drop of your cum off of your member and clean you up, leaving you nice and pristine while her face was still coated in your spunk. With an almost overly happy sound, the girl swallowed down whatever cum she had gathered on her tongue, squealing in joy at the feeling of it running down her throat and into her stomach. “Mmmm. I love the taste of your cum so much. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of it.~”

 

Despite enjoying the sight of your lover so lost in her pleasure that she almost forgot you were in the room, you couldn’t stop yourself from swiping a bit of your spunk onto your fingers and holding it in her face, teasing her to lick it off. However, a soft chuckle escaped you as you pulled your fingers away from her lips when she leaned closer, gently tapping her lower lip with your middle finger and leaving a dollop of your seed on it. It made you smile when her tongue suddenly darted out of her mouth and she coiled it around your fingers, pulling them into her mouth.   
  
Pyrrha was quick to moan quietly as she tasted your cum once again, letting your fingers pop out of her mouth before using her own hands to wipe her face clean. There was no hesitation, no decency, no desire greater to her than what she felt in that moment. Dragging her tongue along her fingers each and every way that she could manage, purposefully getting as much cum as she could off of them. Quiet moans rumbled from her throat as she lapped up each and every drop of cum off of her skin, playfully opening her mouth and showing off her cum-covered tongue. Though, she was quick to pull it back into her mouth and audibly gulp down the cum that she had collected, gasping happily as she stuck her tongue back out again. “Thank you for the wonderful treat.~”

 

Right at that moment, nothing stopped you from leaning forward and capturing your lover’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, your arms wrapping around her and pulling her into your lap. Smiling as your lips slowly parted, you couldn’t help but gaze into Pyrrha’s emerald eyes, loving the lustful and needy look in them that she had.

 

“I love you so much…” The words escaped her lips so easily, bringing a smile to your own as she wrapped her arms around her neck, her wet slit resting on top of your hard cock. “Now, what do you say we go for round two? I want you to cum inside me.~”


End file.
